List of Important Rpers (past and present)
Usual Suspect - helped established the regulatory, advisory and other legislative groups and bodies and associated acts, in addition to commonplace procedures and policies relating to the RP community during the days of CoN. Notoriously known to have successfully implemented strategic tactics and warfare through manipulation of prominent RP members. Andrew - Inventer of 1898 rp prominent and a valued member of the community for a long time; de facto most powerful member of the community during the days of AWN -Napoleon III-leader of the extremely early group Total War: The French Empire; known for leading the most powerful French group in the community during the Total War era, and perenially pissing off the leaders of the British and English groups of the time. A staunch supporter of Fruition he initially was neutral but sided with Fruition as the war dragged on. -Emperor of Fruition also know as Calone, and Semera ( yes he wasnt technically a rper but still very important)- The most infamous of the rpers himself created hundreds of wars nearly brought about the destruction of the community. Kaiser Franz Josef-Emperor of the first Austro-Hungarian Steamgroup and key ally to Warlord Squid. Jean Baptiste Lafitte-Governor of New France and Warlord Squid's second in command. Actually met with Squid in person to draw up plans for Fruition's destruction. Warlord Squid-Founder and leader of Reich of the Iron Cross, known for being the initial "leader" of the community during a large part of the First Fruition War. -General Spock- An extremely early RPer; fought alongside Squid against Fruition; later on the leader of the early community during much of the total war era and later conflicts with Fruition. One of the small group of Old Guard who brought down CoN in a fit of spamming attacks done "for the lols" as a farewell to the community; many people have sought his help and he was also one of the main victors against Fruition; founder and leader of old rp group Total War Great Britain. -General Casey Rogers- Fighter against Fruition and very prominent; possibly the most powerful member of the community during the time between General Spock and Marcus Antonius -Jimmy: Another member of the Old Guard who founded the German Confederation and was the first to use the nation-specific profile pictures commonly in use today. - John Gough: Was recruited by Alpha in early 2010 and went on to found the Kingdom of Savoy, which served as the spark that set off the Grand Power/Värmland Empire - Prussian Coalition War. Later, while serving as a Prince of Prussia, he unintentionally acted as an instigator of the war that led to Prussia's defeat of The Last Romans. It was around this time that he co-founded the first Lord of the Rings role-play with Hambles before it ended due to lack of interest. Shortly after, he did a brief stint in the first, though short-lived Star Wars role-play as a Sith Lord. During the Coalition-Prussia/SPQR War, he was serving as the Prince of Cambridge in English Empire where he was responsible for organizing the British war effort in the latter days of the conflict. Following the war, John went on to re-establish Star Wars role-play and manage its most successful period, which lasted for almost a year. A few months after Star Wars role-play ceased, he went on to co-found the first Halo role-play with Casey Rogers and they successfully managed it for several months before lack of time forced them to give it up. It was while managing these two role-plays that he developed the character application and most of the rules for chat-based role-play on Steam, both of which are still in use. It was around this time that he founded .:|The United States of America|:., the community's first self-sufficient, dedicated American group, which he managed for several months. Over the course of his role-playing career, John maintained good relations with the more powerful players, some of whom he still maintains friendships with. He retired in 2014, occasionally coming out of it to try his hand at Star Wars role-play again. Recently he came out of retirement to participate in the community as it seemingly begins to slowly come together again. Imperator Caesar/YovillianRoyal/Gaius - Founder of TRE & ERE, after given TRE by Andrew from the Germanic Empire; Caesar who once served Marc Antony faithfully was betrayed in the 2011 wars which soon erupted into a Roman Civil war known as the great Roman divide. No clear winner was ever decided, it was however Caesar who used the most bizarre tactics to achieve a form of ultimate victory by reporting the information to the FSU clan that SPQR was attempting to abuse their name and image for dominance. Faced with the threat of war from FSU, the SPQR republic soon surrendered and withered out. TRE would last three more years before succumbing to a treacherous end by a snake in the grass. In that time the great AWN wars also known as the Great Alliance was formed. Eventually AWN as a whole saw TRE as a major threat and began a massive war against the empire, one by one however each nation in AWN soon fell to the might of Rome as Caesar was no fool and had allied with major powerhouses from TNC & FSU clans. Caesar had cleverly calculated his tactics and had recruited elite mercenaries to fight along the wars, crushing the enemies one by one. Eventually AWN fell into ruin by the end of war after it lasted several months and TRE would eventually die of old age and betrayal. Caesar & Marc Antony eventually came to a peace agreement and terms were made by the hand of Marc Antony to discuss a Roman alliance, unknowingly with TLR as Augustus of TLR was brought in to discuss proper deals. All three parties agreed however it later became apparent that TLR was only interested in claiming power and eventually SPQR & TRE both declared war upon TLR for breaking treaties of the Triumvirate and attacking. -Marcus Antonius-Founder of Council of Nations and SPQR. It was under CoN that the community became hyper-organized (some would say too organized) with over 300 groups united under 1 banner. Also renowned for, at least for a time, finally ending the disputes on which Roman group was the "genuine one" in the community through the establishment of SPQR. Also formed the great Roman Triumvirate with TRE & TLR, until TLR broke the treaty. -Celticus-Most recent member of the community to hold the de facto title of "most powerful member of the community," is known for his ongoing efforts to bring groups back into the community and have existing groups engage in discourse (wars and interactions) with each other instead of focusing on internal roleplay. -Augustus-Founder and Leader of the Last Romans; known for creatinga group that has gained and lost the status of most powerful Roman group present repeatedly due to its conflicts against SPQR -Ludwig 2nd- Old rper still around very prominent creator of bavaria -El Presidente- Old rper very prominent trusted advisor to many and helped create CoN to what it is today - Alpha aka Wilhelm 2nd- Created one of the most successful groups ever- Prussia and very prominent or used to be. - Maximillian the Second- old rper very prominent, He was probably the first Rper from Asia(through, there might be Asian rpers before him) and absolutely the first from Southeast Asia, he created first successful and largest asian group on steam at the time-Siam and being Oldest Asian Rper for let people knowing Asia much in RP and how the significant of Asian nations are in the RP. Before founding Siam, he founded Thai Total War, originally supposed to be community group for Thai total war players but later turned into first proto Southeast Asian RP group and also later founded Total War: Qing Dynasty then Korean Empire. After he gave up Siam, about late 2012 and early 2013, he founded Byzantine Empire which is largest Byzantine RP group. -Smetana- Co founder of CoN created imperialists united and again very prominent Hermanator- Very prominent early rper, created Deutsches reich. Gentleman spy- Respected advisor to amny and creator of the liberal party Vinther- Originally the leader of TGE (The Great Empire); later on Founder/Leader of Fallentium; known for maintaining the longest lasting active group within the community despite it being an organic group instead of one based off of a particular country like Rome Nicholas II(Aka. Kronzprinz Adalbert) - Introduced to steam roleplay in 2010 by Alpha(Wilhelm II) of the Prussian Empire as the first Prinz of that group. After a time in Prussia he left, owning several successful and some unsuccessful groups until returning to the Prussian Empire near the beginning of the time of Kanzler Andrew. After returning he was quickly elevated to Kronprinz and regent in the absence of Alpha and headed the group with Andrew which lead to Prussia's first ever constitution. After many months in Prussia he again left due to political issues and created The Russian Empire as Nicholas II which he headed in the last days of CoN and into the days of AWN where he was overseer of tier 2 for many months. He left the community shortly after AWN fell apart. During his time in RP he pioneered several concepts that roleplayers still use to this day(Such as colonization and maps while serving Prussia) and also founded, though it quickly failed, the first Star Wars roleplay with Kronz and Maximilian, and helped lead several Star Wars roleplay attempts later. AlexanderTheKaiser/Lorv Skulnar/Alexander Agreadai: RP'er who started his career in 2012 playing in several Ancient RP groups before entering into the ownership of several Elder Scrolls RP groups and later GoT RP groups.